


A kind touch

by Ghelik



Series: The 100 Fics [23]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Slight Power Play, Smut, apparently, because I write that now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: The arch of Raven’s back is the most perfect thing he’s ever seen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ameli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameli/gifts).



> For the lovely @Ameli who let me know she was sort of starving for some ice mechanic action and not very impressed with my cutting off of the sex-scenes here's a little gift for her.
> 
> And, of course for you all, my beautiful people.

The arch of Raven’s back is the most perfect one he’s ever seen.

There’s something decidedly fascinating in the way it bends, the shoulders slack, the neck following the line of the half-circle, the well-defined muscles in her abdomen standing taut, olive skin glistening with sweat.

 

Roan has been with many amazing lovers in his life; he has touched the most beautiful women in Azgeda and kissed the sweetest lips.

 

But at this moment, with Raven straddling his hips and moving oh so very sweetly, he can’t think of a single one that was as entrancing.

 

His right-hand keeps traveling up and down the extended right leg that hangs off the edge of the bed, while his left kneads her hip.

 

The skin on Raven’s legs is soft, silky, mostly unmarred by scars.

He relishes the sensation of her firm, and powerful left thigh pressed close against his side where she’s kneeling over him, the delicious way the muscles play beneath the skin as she rides him. Slowly, leisurely.

 

The lazy pace has him straining not to flip her on her back and just get a move on already. She has commanded that he remain still, his hands not allowed to stray from her powerful thighs. 

 

She rolls her hips in a way that makes him swear, thrusting up sharply and a wicked smile curves her lips, dark eyes twinkling with mischief as she does it again, and again. A challenge to his self-restraint.

 

Her back arches, presenting him with her delightful breasts in the most entrancing way, but when he tries sitting up to pay them proper respect, she pushes him down with a work-coarsened hand.

 

“Ah!” she chastises, raising an eyebrow and pushing herself off him until he’s nearly whimpering with need.

 

For a few heartbeats, she remains hovering over him. So frustratingly close.

 

Roan makes a show of pushing his shoulders against the mattress and keeping his hands on her thighs.

 

The mechanic doesn't move until she’s satisfied that he won’t try to change positions again. Her dark eyes studying him carefully. 

 

Then she lowers herself back around him, devouring him in one definite downward stroke that seems to go on forever. 

 

Raven likes to maintain eye-contact during sex, but especially when she’s in control. Which means the light is usually on and he gets to see the shadows dancing over her skin. Firelight brushing the high arch of her cheekbones, the soft curve of her shoulder,  the swell of her breast, turning everything it touches into the purest of golds.

 

She starts with her agonizing slow dance again. When her left-hand finds his nipple and rubs the coarse pad of her thumb over it, Roan is sure she’s doing it just to spite his previous attempt.

 

“Raven.”

 

She curves forward, slowly bending the perfect arch of her back forward: first rolling her head lazily in a manner that drags her long hair all over her shoulder, like she’s wearing a thick glossy veil, that sticks to her sweaty skin. Rolling her shoulders forwards and then vertebra to vertebra until her back is a perfect outward curve, her head hovering inches from his lips.

 

He wants to surge forward and plunder that sweet mouth of hers, to drag his hands all over her bent back and fist them in her hair. Roan isn’t sure how he manages to restrain himself, but he stays where he is, drowning in her blown pupils. The dark speckled with green-brown of her irises is but a thin rim around the black. It reminds him of the dark caves up in the northern province of Rokgroun, where he spent so many happy years of his childhood.

 

“What do you need, Roan?” she whispers, her breath warm against his lips.

 

“I need you..." he pants "...to go faster." Raven raises an eyebrow, and he gives in. "Please.”

It is not easy to surrender like this. Roan knows he should feel ashamed, has felt ashamed for wanting - allowing - other partners to dictate what he can and cannot do.  

 

It's different with her, though. She's never been one of his subjects, her customs are different. "Ask nicely," Raven teases and Roan feels warmth spreading through his body like molten fire.

“Please, _ai meizen skaifaya_.”

 

Raven shivers, her lips crashing down on his, threatening to swallow him whole as she rolls her hips back and starts to really move on him.

 

She presses her chest against his for a moment. Her soft breast pliant against his hard pectorals, one hand clawing at his shoulder for support, the other holding his face. As if he would ever deny her. 

 

“Come on” she commands, pulling back just enough to look him in the eye, bringing both her hands up to caress his face; thumbs running up and down the brands bracketing his eyes. “Come and meet me.”

 

All too glad he starts thrusting up, the left hand holding her hip and the right firm on her bad leg, helping her steady herself. As much as she enjoys this position, Roan is perfectly aware that it is a strain for her. 

 

“Come on, my King, you can do better than that.” She pulls teasingly on one of the braids near his temple.

 

Roan pants, feeling himself oh, so close, needing just the last push. “Raven.”

 

She’s giving soft kitten-moans -Raven is never all that loud in bed -, her lips parted, head to the side, presenting him with the long column of her throat. “Yeah?”

 

“ _Ai hod yu in._ ”

 

She arches, taut like the best bow he’s ever seen, with a moan that vibrates all the way down to her core, eyes screwed shut, her hands claw down at his shoulders as she shivers. “Come for me, Roan.”

 

He obeys, that little push enough to send him tumbling over the edge; tension draining of him in waves.

 

Raven smiles down at him bending down to press a chaste kiss on his lips. “Are you feeling better now?”

 

Roan rubs her sides, hands traveling lazily over the planes of her body to brush the thick waves of her hair back. He hums against her lips. “I do.” he bites softly on her lower lip. “Thank you.”

 

The mechanic smiles and lets him pull her down next to him. Mindful of her hip as he helps her drag the bad leg over his own narrow hips.

 

Raven smiles when he bends over her to kiss her hip, softly massaging her bad leg to help with the cramping.

 

“Roan,” she whispers like it's a secret.

 

“Hm?” 

 

“I love you, too.”

 

The king smiles brushing a kiss to her hipbone to hide the stupid grin he can’t really keep from his face. “I know, _ai meizen skaifaya._ I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you get your smut education from ffs. I am sorry if anything here is not accurate or even remotely similar to reality. 
> 
> As you may have noticed, I am not a smut writer, but as Sanderson once told me: "you gotta go out of your comfort zone!" So here I am. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading.  
> have a wonderful day.


End file.
